


Good together.

by fictitiously



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiously/pseuds/fictitiously
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times they make a good team, work and otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was original going to be 5 cute short scenes where they were partners. But it turned into this instead.

**01**

She's chasing a particularly unruly preteen shoplifter at a liquor store when the brat rolls a can of beer toward her. Not only does she fall, and the can explode in her face but she sprains her ankle.

\---

_She's on desk duty for 3 weeks. It's only the end of week one and she's already close to her boiling point._

The first few days, she answered the tip line. She was getting nothing useful. But she did talk to an 87 year old woman, who wanted to tell Kim the names of every cat she ever owned.

There was a man singing in Spanish. A woman who had a tip alright, a tip on how the police should redesign their uniforms.

It was a headache. But it wasn't complete torture.

 ---

After that she gets a nice break. Lindsay brings her up to help Sumner look through some case files for the day. It's better than phone duty and she feels bad for Sumner.

_But the day after that, is her own person version of hell._

It's the worst day of any job she's ever had. It's worse than when her and Atwater's car got crushed. It's worse than actually spraining her ankle. It's even worse than having to knock on airport bathroom doors and stop people from having sex. It's worse than all the irate businessmen , crying babies and obnoxious teenagers she dealt with as a flight attendant.

This is the day she has to be Platt's assistant.  The Sergeant's getting things ready for an awards banquet they're holding in a few weeks. It's almost like the Devil Wears Prada; except a lot less glamorous and a lot more torturous.

She's putting address labels on invitations while Platt barks in her ear about them not being centered enough.

Ruzek walks by and gives her a sympathetic smile.

 ---

_The next weeks goes a lot better than the first._

After the hell that was being Platt's glorified servant, she is mysteriously moved to the Intelligence unit only for the rest of her limited duty.

They really do need some help. It's a big case, a bunch of missing little boys. But it's not like she's an expert or something. They could've got anyone.

But Ruzek's in charge of establishing a pattern, finding which missing children could've been taken by the same person. So he requests her help. 

He's searching on the computer, she's going through manual files. 

"Stop. Go back." she tells him.

She gets up and walks up behind him and leans over his shoulder.

"That's it right there."

He lets out a slow laugh. "Damn. I guess I'm falling down on the job."

She smiles and tills her head toward him. "Or I'm just awesome."

"You really are fucking  full of yourself."

They finish the list. And somehow she convinces him to let her come along to interview the families.

_"You do understand I don't need feet to speak to a family, right? Also, you look kind of douchey. And I'm really good with grieving parents."_

She can be extremely confident, but it's not overdone, she's not obnoxious about it. Because Burgess is good. She's actually damn good at what she does.

_And they make a pretty good team.. He's a better sympathizer to the parents of the missing children than she thought he'd be. And he definitely seems surprised at how aggressive and frank she can be when she needs to._

She's observant. He's a little more theoretical than she thought he'd be. And then it clicks.  She pays attentions to the patterns. And he's thinking "How would someone these boys, where would they take them, what would they do?"

It only takes a day for them  to catch  a child psychologist with a gruesome body count in his backyard. But they save the latest victim.

When they get back to the district everyone greets him, and he points them her way.

"Turns out me and Burgess make a damn good team."

_He smiles with his whole face, his eyes crinkle at the edges. He points at her and nods._

\---

Later that night they're celebrating. And she's feeling particularly confident. Confident and drunk. When Kim Burgess is drunk, she thinks she can outdrink anyone. So they form a contest. Burgess and Ruzek vs Lindsay and Halstead.

An hour later they're stumbling out of the bar. He squeezes her shoulders.

_"We make a fucking amazing team"_

 

**02**

It starts happening an awful lot, her working with intelligence. Her working with him.

She doesn't want to make it something it's not. But Kim Burgess is confident when she has the right to be.

She enjoys working with them, and they like her. And she's good at it.

But she's not all work and no play. And neither is Adam.

\---

This is completely and entirely all Halstead's fault.

He's the only that brings it up. Any idea's that they have are planted in their heads by Jay. They've totally been coerced.

_Having a serious job doesn't mean you can't have a little fun._

It's something Adam tells her the first time they go undercover together.

And in this case it's definitely true

\---

It all starts when Dawson's birthday comes around. They get a small cake and sing. It's her idea.

Halstead calls it "cute." And she pushes him when he sounds a little condescending.

But Olinsky's pissed. She doesn't entirely understand.  Until he leaves the room and Ruzek tells her all about how much Alvin hates birthdays. He thinks they're pointless, annoying. The only birthday he celebrates is his daughter's

"Imagine if we got him a big ass cake and a bunch of presents. He'd be pissed." Jay says.

He should've never opened his mouth because now  Ruzek is staring at her, looking like he has a plan. She lowers her eyes and grins.

_The thing most people don't know about Kim is how much she actually adores pranks. She lives for them actually, and she thinks of good ones._

But the problem is , she's kind of terrible at keeping secrets.

And Adam thinks of the actual stupidest ideas in the entire universe.

His pranks are either entirely too extreme or not big enough.

_"Let's fill a cake with live bugs!"_

_"Let's sing happy birthday to him in front of Platt."_

So they stick to their strengths. He helps her talk as little as possible for about a week due to her irrational fear that someone will somehow figure it out. And she thinks of most of the plan herself. He helps set it up.

\---

It starts early in the morning, the day before, with post it notes.

All with typical birthday, greeting card sayings on them.

_A special person's special day._

_Thinking of you on your birthday._

_One more year older!_

She's on patrol with Atwater for most of the day. But she gets a call from an extremely pleased Ruzek.

"He put them all in a box. Threw it on the table and told us all to fuck off."

But that was just the beginning.

 

The cupcakes are delivered to his garage that night, and for being a detective he's pretty oblivious to the fact that Burgess and Ruzek are hiding in a car across the street waiting for his reaction.

"Assholes!" he mutters as he throws them directly into the trash.

\---

The next day is the big reveal.  It is a production so big, they literally had to get everyone in on the secret.

_Actually, they just needed permission._

And for some reason, Voight agrees.

"I'm not made of stone, kids."

The mariachi band comes at 9 and is instructed to follow him around for a half an hour unless they get called out to a scene.

He almost punches one of the poor guys in the face and Halstead has to escort them out before they have to arrest one of their own.

"Ok, give it up. Who's in on this?" He's looking directly at Ruzek who calmly sighs and points to Halstead. It's a good thing Halstead's already laughing, he looks so incredibly guilty.

And she remains an innocent bystander.

\---

_The singing telegram comes on his lunch break and  he reduces the poor girl to tears._

"Not only are singing fucking telegrams a thing from the 1950's but your voice makes me wish I was deaf!"

When the girl runs away hysterical, Burgess acts appalled. "Come on guys, I think you should stop now."

Ruzeks grinning from across the room.

When they get a minute alone he pats her on the shoulder. "You're a mastermind."

\---

And then comes the big finale.

The package is large and on wheels. Platt knows something's up as she wheels it up to Olinsky. "Umm...You have a package?"

He's angry now. Instead of just opening, the large, sweet smelling box, he kicks it.

And she gasps. He kicked it hard.

The box tips over and opens up. The box says "Ow!"

And outcomes a rather large and half naked man in what once was a very large cake.

"A cake stripper! A fucking cake stripper!" Alvin slams the door and walks out.

\---

Olinsky sulks for a whole week. "You're all a bunch of idiots." he mutters bitterly ever time he seems any of them.

Halstead shakes his head at Burgess and Ruzek. No one understands how he hasn't figured it out.

And a week later they're still remnants of the cake ground into the carpet.

He picks up what looks like a piece of dried frosting and flicks it into the trash.

"You might be right Ruzek. We do make a good team." she says.

**03**

Voight needs Ruzek to get close to the Abruzzi crime family. Angelo Abruzzi and his wife Maria are leasing the front part of the apartment on top of their restaurant, and the drugs are hidden in the back. At first Ruzek's going to go with Alvin, a father and son looking for a new place to live.

 

But then he has a better idea. _And Burgess thinks she'd rather go back to being Platt's slave for a whole week._

\---

 

"They need both you up in intelligence." Platt tells her and Atwater when they come in.

Voight calls Atwater into his office and tells her to go see Ruzek.

 

_He's sitting at the table with his legs up. There's two small black boxes at his feet. He's tilting his head to the side and grinning as he silently waves her over toward him._

Before he can speak, Jay jumps out of his seat, snatches the two boxes and slides onto the floor between Burgess and Ruzek. He's down on one knee and flips open both boxes to reveal a gold band in each.

 "Kim Burgess and Adam Ruzek, will you marry each other?"

_Well this is going to be awkward._

She rolls her eyes and looks at Ruzek, who explains their covers as newlyweds looking for an apartment. He says it like it's an apology.

 

\---

All they need is to be able to set up surveillance in the upstairs apartment of the restaurant, catch Abruzzi's crew moving the drugs. They have fake rings, fake furniture, even Olinsky and Atwater as their movers.  It seems pretty simple.

 

_Except Maria Abruzzi is nice._

_Maria Abruzzi a kind, hopelessly romantic, devout catholic who absolutely loves newlyweds._

 

She wants every little detail of the moment they met up until now. She wants to know the first date, first kiss, wedding song.They should've been more prepared. But who knew the wife of a brutal criminal would be so sweet?

 

Their ridiculously inconsistent backstory is made up of parts of Ruzek's relationship with Wendy. It's partly memories of their own.

 

And part of it. Maybe all of it is probably what a perfect picture of a relationship would be for her.

_She tries to tell herself it's not because it's him. This isn't even real._

But she's pretty good at undercover. She's pretty good at pretending.

 

It only takes a week but Maria is a bored wife in denial of what her husband does. She's worse than the nosy neighbors Kim had as a kid.  She calls up, she knocks, she asks way too many questions.

 

The back story for Kim and Adam Creedon is that they meet at a bakery when they were both there buying cakes for their bosses.

 

_It's been a week since Olinsky's birthday and they still can't get over themselves._

 

Their first date, Transformers.

_She kicks him from under the restaurant table when he opens his ridiculous mouth._

 

First kiss at the bar they always frequent, Molly's

_Her eyes widen and he grins._

_It's like he's making plans._

 

Their wedding, a large destination wedding in Australia.

_He hates beaches._

_Australia was her favorite place to see when she worked for the airline._

 

She's good at undercover. She picks up on the transport pattern first. She figures out the times, the places. Olinsky's tailing them.

And then she stumbles on to a goldmine. They're starting to get bored. Voight wants them in the apartment as much as possible. He wants to rent a movie.

 

She shoots him a look as he says _Transformers 3._

She flings the remote at his head . "My name's not Wendy."

_It's like an accusation._

 

When the remote hits the floor it makes a strange, hollow sound. He knocks on the floorboard and pries them open.

Their whole living room was lined with cocaine and heroin.

It's instantaneous. He calls Voight. And then he's laughing, hysterical laughter. Pure happiness.

 

He picks her up by her waist and hugs her tight.

"We make a good couple, Burgess."

 

_She really wishes he hadn't said that._

 

**04**

They've worked together plenty of times since the Abruzzi case. It's never a dull moment. They work good together. She likes working with him.

 

She liked working with him until it wasn't just working with him that she liked. Until their nights at the bar got later and later, until Olinsky had to remind him that he was engaged.

 

She's a better cop now. She's caught a rapist, found three missing children, been instrumental in drug busts, gang arrests, murder cases. And most of her good days, the cases she remembers, they're with him.

When you spend enough time working with someone, spending most of your time with them, you pick up on things. She knows the way his voice gets deeper when he thinks he's in trouble, the way he runs his hand through his hair when he's embarrassed and the way he bites his lip when he's stressed out.

 

She knows how is his first thought is everyone around him and not just when he's on the job. She notices things when they're partnered.

 

Things like how his immediate reaction is to throw himself in front of her at the most miniscule indication of danger, but how he's the first one to talk her up to anyone else in intelligence. No matter how hard or easy their day goes , he always squeezes her shoulder and asks if she's okay when it's over. He always slides in some time of semi-flirtatious joke at all the wrong moments.

 

They talk about things. They become friends. They work good together but it's not just that. She gets it. He was pulled up straight from the academy, things happened completely differently for him. Sometimes she doesn't think he gives himself enough credit for how smart he is. And she's still a uniform. He might be the only person who acts like she's worth more than that.

 

She knows his moods. She knows his good days, the days when his eyes crinkle in the corners and he grins. The days when they celebrate, when they go out for drinks, when they joke and talk and laugh. She knows the bad ones, when his eyes are dark and he bites his lip. The days she wants him to talk to her and he doesn't. Until he starts. On his bad days, a bad shift, they go to a crowded bar where no one knows them. Sometimes they talk, sometimes they sit in silence, just together.

 

She doesn't want to make it more than it is. She's been pushing away the thought for months. But he's engaged. Until he's not anymore.

 

\---

 

He's been single for a few months when he comes and gives her the good news.

 

She's been avoiding him as much as she can for a few weeks before he tells her.

 

They're in Molly's, at opposite ends. They're at different tables, with different people, talking about different things. Because of some reason she doesn't know how act around him now. Part of her thinks it might've been easier when he was with Wendy atleast then she knew what to do.

 

But tonight, she spots him walking toward her with his grin wide, two beers in hand, a bounce in his step. His sets the beers down in front of her and grabs her arm.

"There's your celebratory beer but I'm not supposed to be telling you what we're celebrating." He whispers in her ear and pulls her to the back of the bar.

 

She breathes in sharp, her eyes are wide. "What's going on..." She's skeptical.

 

He hasn't stopped smiling. His face actually looks like it's stuck in the happiest grin she's ever seen on a human. He puts both his hands on her shoulders and leans toward her.

"I wish Atwater was here so I could tell you both at the same time but you know how I am when I'm excited, so..."

She laughs in frustration. "So can you just tell me then, Ruzek?"

"You and Atwater are officially becoming the newest members of the intelligence team as of a next Wednesday."

So much for staying away.

 

She must've looked shocked because he hugs her tight and tells her she shouldn't be surprised.

\---

They celebrate a little, have a few more rounds.

_He can't stop smiling and she really wishes he'd stop looking at her like that. Before she leaves, he puts his arms around her again. "Now we're really going to be good together, you and me."_

 

And she wishes he would've said that differently.

 

**05**

She's been an official member of the Intelligence Unit for six months.

_And she's awesome at it._

She tells Ruzek that every chance she gets. Which is alot, since lately, they don't spend much time apart.

It started two months ago. It was nothing like she thought it would be. It happened so seamingly, unassuming. They were the last ones to leave one night and he just kissed her.

There was no lead up, no situation to finally make them face what was going on between them. There was no deciding conversation. He just did it. He just pressed her up against the wall and kissed her and she laughed and told him it was a long time coming.

\---

They were good cops. They were good people. And they were even better together.

But one thing that Kim and Adam were absolutely terrible at was hiding how crazy they were about each other.

Since the first night they kissed, Burgess had decided almost immediately not to tell the team.

What they didn't realize was how completely obvious they were and oblivious they were to everyone knowing.

\---

Maybe it was the fact that they used to always come and  leave together. But Ruzek doesn't think that's weird or obvious. Halstead and Lindsay always do too.

But Burgess actually slaps him when he brings that up and points out that it's Lindsay and Halstead.

So after that, they come and go separately.

Maybe it's how they act when they drink. They might seem a little too friendly. He thinks they touch too much, laugh too much.

"People might realize I want to kiss you right now." He drunkenly whispers in her ear one night.

So they stop.

So they think they're ok. No one's going to find out.

\---

But everyone knows. Lindsay and Halstead find out together. It's late, they just came back from talking to one of Erin's CI's and there are noises coming from the supply closet.

Jay reacts like a cop, gun drawn, slowly moving toward the toward until Lindsay pulls him back. She tells him to listen. Whoever is in that closet isn't worried about anyone else but each other.

Erin's pretty sure it's Burgess and Ruzek but it's not confirmed until Platt asks them if they're still upstairs. And even after it's confirmed it seems totally ridiculous but makes perfect sense.

_Burgess and Ruzek were having sex in the supply closet._

Atwater comes to the conclusion pretty quickly . They're pretty good friends, him and Burgess. He knows she's seeing someone, it's blatantly obvious right away. The deliriously happy but ridiculously tired look in the morning and the shy smile when he asks he what she's been up too.

He doesn't have proof but he watches them and he knows Kim. He knows that there is most definitely something going on with her and Adam.

Olinsky drives to Ruzek's one weekend because he knows that a single guy living alone might as well be homeless and hungry. But there's a car outside when he gets there and the curtains are open. He can see them on the couch, lying down. Her heads resting on his chest and they're watching a movie. Maybe Ruzek's doing better than he thought.

Jin thinks he sees them holding hands one day when they think no one else is around. Jin also doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut and tells everyone but Voight even though they had all already found out on their own.

It's Lindsay who thinks that the rest of the team shouldn't tell them that they know. They feel bad, Kim and Adam think they're being so sneaky. But they're really not, they're not at all.

So nobody tells them that they know.

Surprisingly, Olinsky is the one who completely agrees with keeping it a secret.

**"Let them be. They're good together, anyway."**

 

 


End file.
